With the development of electronic technology, portable consumer electronic products are becoming more and more popular, such as mobile phones, handheld game consoles, navigation devices or handheld multimedia entertainment equipment etc. Such products generally employ vibration motors to give system feedbacks, such as mobile phone incoming call prompt, information prompt, navigation cues, vibrating feedback of the game console and the like. In view of its wide range of applications, the vibration motor is required to have good performance, long usage life and small size.
The vibration motor currently used in portable consumer electronic product generally includes a shell, a base which can form an accommodation space when assembled with the shell; and a single vibrating system received in the accommodation space. Because one vibrating system has only one inherent resonant frequency, the vibration motor with such traditional structure can only have one resonant frequency. If a terminal employing such vibration motor needs to have two resonant frequencies, it has to employ two vibration motors, which will increase the space usage for the vibration motors and is detrimental to the general tendency of miniaturization of the terminals.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new vibration motor which can overcome the aforesaid problems.